The Doctor's Orders
by gayfic33
Summary: Toby has fallen and is in the hospital. When he finally meets Wren and learns a secret Spencer has been keeping, Wren will do anything to make sure Toby leaves as happy and pain-free as possible.


**PLEASE CHECK OUT MY FORUM TO MAKE REQUESTS OR HAVE ANY QUESTIONS!**

When Toby officially met Wren and asked him for some answers, nobody but the two of them really knows what happened. What really happened went as…

"I'm truly sorry Toby, I had no idea you two were still together." Wren was by Toby's feet.

"Really? No idea?" Toby wasn't very happy.

"Truly! No idea whatsoever." Wren got closer to Toby, looking very sorry.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Wren started calming down.

"Yeah, we're good." Toby ran a hand through his hair.

"Now is there anything you need? Are you feeling fine?"

"Um… actually…" A light bulb flashed in Toby's head.

"Yeah. Anything."

"Well… as a doctor, you would do anything to make me feel better… right?"

"Of course." Wren was right next to Toby now.

"And you would also do anything to make sure I completely forgive you… right?"

"Yeah…" Wren was getting suspicious.

"Close the door, lock it, and close the blinds." Wren was worried but still did it all and went back to Toby. "I'm in a lot of pain and I think there is only one way that I can feel better...suck my penis." At that moment Wren freaked out and took a large step back.

"What? Um… Toby… um… I thought…" He can't seem to speak.

"I…" Toby opens his robe, showing off his massive limp penis. "Want you to get me hard and then suck me until I'm bone dry." Wren can't stop staring at the penis, his mouth wide open. "That will not only make me feel way better… but it will make me forget about what you did."

"Okay." Wren calmly says, in surprise to Toby.

"Really?" Toby is confused.

Wren walks up and grabs Toby's penis with his warm hand. Wren gets closer, moving his head in an inch closer at a time. Just as Toby is about to say something, Wren just dives in, shoving his half hard penis into his mouth.

"Wow! I didn't think…" Toby can't finish his thought as his penis gets rock solid and Wren begins licking his shaft.

Wren licks down Toby's shaft until his tongue slides onto his balls. Wren takes both his balls into his mouth, sucking on them like gumballs.

"Wow!" Toby doesn't know what else to say.

Toby doesn't know where to put his one hand, so he moves into forward and into Wren's hair. He is surprised by just how soft his hair is and decides he likes it a lot. As Toby put his hand into Wren's hair, Wren was surprised. He didn't know if Toby was going to hurt him or if he was doing something wrong, but as Toby begins to moan he believes he is doing a fine job. Wren lets go of Toby's balls and slides his lips back up Toby's shaft. He gets to the head and licks the little bit of pre-cum sitting there. At once, Wren takes a deep breath in and puts the entire penis into his mouth. The penis reaches deep into the back of Wren's throat but doesn't hurt like he had expected it to, instead it felt delightful. Wren begins moving his head up and down, with the help of Toby's hand.

As minutes pass, Toby is getting closer to finishing and is surprised by the natural skill Wren has at this. Every little Wren does with his mouth is purposeful and gives a feeling of utter bliss. Wren was loving this even more than Toby was. Every bit of this was fun to him. He couldn't stop thinking that he never wanted this to end and that he could do this more and more, but not once thinking about what that really meant.

Wren was going faster now, his teeth now slightly touching the shaft and giving off a slight biting feeling that Toby was dying for. Each time Wren bit down just a bit more, Toby moaned loud enough that he was surprised no one came checking on him.

It was as if the water boiled over in a pot as Toby began to burst. Wren's instant reaction was to jerk his head back and off the penis, but Toby pushed his head down in place. At first, Wren was disgusted by the force itself, but as it calmed down and he began to taste the cum, it was like sweet candy.

"Yesssss!" Toby moans as he continues to cum.

Wren doesn't know when it's going to stop, so he continues chugging in top speed. To Wren's sadness, Toby stops and all Wren has left is the excess around the head. He licks Toby's penis all around, making sure to get every last drop, before moving off like a tootsie roll pop.

"That was…" Wren can't stop himself from smiling. "Spectacular!" Wren can't stop moving.

"Thanks. It was pretty great." Toby was starting to feel guilty for what he had made Wren do, even if he did like it. "Maybe… I can do it for you in repayment.?" Toby didn't want to, but was too nice to not put it out there.

"No." At that moment Wren was not thinking about himself at all. "You're my patient. How about I come back in an hour to check on your meds and go for round two?"

"Um… sure." Toby is surprised and doesn't know what to say.

Wren walks up to Toby and runs a hand through his hair. He leaves it in there for a minute, slightly disturbing Toby. Out of complete surprise to Toby, Wren quickly moves down and kisses Toby on the lips.

"Bye." Wren moves back, unlocks the door, and runs out like a little girl, leaving Toby in fear, surprise, and delight.


End file.
